


Champion Time is Over

by bunchajokers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, antagonistic ! leon, basically a retelling of the end of the game but everything is premeditated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchajokers/pseuds/bunchajokers
Summary: Having been played as the league's puppet for long enough, Leon decides it's time to take the future into his own hands, and that means intentionally putting an end to his Championship reign.
Kudos: 7





	Champion Time is Over

Fifteen years ago, everything was a lot simpler.

Sure television broadcasts captured historic moments such as victories over champions, but unless you were sitting in front of a screen, or bothered to read the newspaper, then you were truly free from the world. Not to say reporters weren't always on your tail, but at least at ten years old you didn't have to worry about social media watching and throwing out updates on your every move.

A time where you could be out with your friends until late, embarking on a brand new adventure that you anxiously and excitedly anticipated since you genuinely had no idea what was in store, breaking bonds and forging new ones in the most unlikely of places.

The ultimatum of your dream, or your friends. Naively believing that your friends would always be by your side regardless of who came out as the victor, unable to foresee the strain that came with somebody being undeniably superior.

_“Galar’s New Champion.. Leon..!”_

Watching back the footage of his younger self, experiencing the happiest day of his life thus far, should in theory make his heart swell, his lips curl in delight or at the very least give him some sort of satisfaction, but his expression remained deadpan, eyes glazed over as they cast upon the flickering screen.

Jittery images displayed his ten year-old self, struggling to hold his Champion cup with clumsy, fumbling hands, the Chairman at his side ensuring that the cape upon his shoulders wasn't a fold out of place, an interviewer eager to get the first words from the newly crowned Champion.

“Um..!” Breathless, his eyes darting between the reporter, Rose and the roaring crowd. Everything was a lot, he could still remember that now, even if he had become accustomed to it. “I'll.. I'll make sure everyone has a Champion time..!” The child shoved his trophy into the arms of the Chairman, and shot what came to be his signature pose, erupting a flurry of cheers and hollers from every reach of the stadium.

 _“There you have it, folks-”_ The grainy footage abruptly zipped to black as it was shut off. Leon pushed himself to his feet and stretched. The current Gym Challenge was approaching it's finale, and after fifteen years of being the League’s puppet, he had ultimately decided he'd finally be taking the future into his own hands.

The Chairman had wanted to speak to him on seemingly serious matters. He was always in on the Chairman’s decisions. The two had practically become family after all the time they had spent together, but if it was truly serious, then he figured having somebody else to meddle in it would surely raise tensions.

Just as his plans were pulling together in his mind, he managed to catch his younger brother and the friend who had accompanied him from the start of his journey on their way out of the stadium. As a crowd was gathered, he was sure to put on a show, popping his signature pose and speaking nothing but praise to the pair, promising that he would treat them to a meal to celebrate.

Rose had suggested speaking privately upon the top of his tower, and so he felt it necessary to leave a scavenger hunt of sorts that would lead them there. Having never broken a promise to his little brother, he was sure he'd predictably make a fuss when he didn't show, it was just whether he'd actually be able to get him to find him.

Luckily when the time came, Leon caught a glimpse of Piers, who he was able to accidentally-on-purpose bump into so he could plead that he needed a message passed on. Piers begrudgingly agreed, and thus unknowingly set off to kick the plan into action.

Directing everyone towards the goal was surprisingly no problem. The final piece of the puzzle was Oleana, who, like Rose, had become part of Leon’s league family over the years, always doting on the Chairman and would do anything necessary to protect him and his work. He didn't exactly have to lie to Oleana, he simply told her that he had incredibly important matters to discuss with Rose that could not be disturbed under any circumstances.. which Oleana took headstrong as a high priority mission to ensure there would be no meddling.

Naturally, having Piers tell the kids that their plans were on hold due to Rose whisking Leon away, and Oleana going into overdrive directing her personal League staff around to prevent the other party from going anywhere or doing anything, it all came to a head as the kids managed to travel to Rose tower, battle their way through more League staff and ultimately defeat Oleana herself, as if she were some boss guarding a princess.

As his conversation with Rose progressed despite the ruckus across the way from them, Leon couldn't help but feel proud of himself for having the plan he had concocted play out successfully.

As if like clockwork, his brother and his friend dashed onto the scene, disrupting their conversation. It's not like he needed their assistance but he didn't want the discussion to go on all night. Sure not to break character, he agreed to go back with the kids, bidding the Chairman farewell.

Of course the next day went just as Leon had expected. Having told the Chairman to specifically wait until he was ready to do something he was eager to do, he knew from the start that he'd just run off and do it anyway, it was almost simple how little work he had to do to see things fall into place. As long as things went according to plan, he could play the hero and the region would be none the wiser. Having the Chairman broadcast to the entire stadium wasn't exactly expected, but it did work in his favour as far as making the region believe that he was the hero saving the day was concerned.

Running off to confront him, he found himself exactly in Hammerlock’s power plant despite having played the air-headed directionless twit for the past decade. Pretending to agree to help Rose, standing upon the rooftop with his team, slowly whittling away at Eternatus while he waited.. Of course he couldn't be the one to seal away Eternatus, not only would that make his whole ordeal incredibly obvious but with the power of Eternatus he.. would clearly have to continue his reign as Champion.

Once again, the modern day heroes arrived right on the mark. By this time Leon had already withdrawn his team, simply standing by with Charizard. After throwing around some nonsense on point with the persona he had been parading around as, and a timely drop of his beloved catchphrase, he slipped a Pokeball out of his pocket and launched it at the legendary.

The ball dropped to the ground. He didn't want to catch it, that wasn't his plan. He did consider whether or not it would become apparent that using the worst possible ball in attempts to catch a giant draconic alien capable of powering the entire region for the unforeseeable future was entirely on purpose, but upon possible questioning he knew he could just say it was a hasty mistake in times of sheer panic.

The ball shook once, and he preemptively looked back to give Charizard a knowing glance. It did weigh on his heart that he was dragging his brother into this shit but it was just convenient. That being said, outing Rose with his outrageous plan was probably.. perhaps even definitely uncalled for, but he knew if he had gone along with the plan then he'd have to share the blame given the fact that he had been told it beforehand and he wasn't about to be sentenced to whatever it was that the Chairman was about to get handed to him.

It didn't shake again, obviously. Leon simply braced himself for impact. The sheer force of the legendary Pokémon breaking free caused a rather small but powerful explosion which sent the Champion hurtling through the air. As his body was thrown aside along with the rubble made up of busted PokéBall, he was able to cast his gaze on his brother and his friend, who were spared from the blast thanks to the protective embrace of Charizard’s wings.

Just as a small smile formed upon his lips, he hit the ground and lost consciousness.

The next three days were a blur. He just wanted to get everything over with but the hospital staff insisted that he needed to let his injuries heal or he was bound to damage himself further. He mostly slept, trying to hold back his stubborn want to get back to work, though it would be apparent. Everyone knew he was a hard worker afterall.. The news played every now and then while he was conscious, he learnt that Rose had been arrested and that Oleana had declined the opportunity to run the league without him. A subtle smile spread across his lips. He was sure to let it be known that he was happy to defend his title as soon as he was deemed healthy enough to do so.

Fifteen years, and finally another shocking headline. Reporters finally had new exciting tales to obnoxiously submerge the region and beyond in. That child all those years ago becoming champion without netting a single loss had been breaking news that was relentlessly replayed each and every year that he retained his title. The masses continued to support him, despite the monotonous replays of old footage, congratulations from the Chairman and the same pose, the same catchphrase, repeated over and over. No more.

How was somebody who had yearned to lose so badly meant to sell a loss? He could barely tell if he was meant to get upset for the cameras, he didn’t care, it was over. No signature pose, no drop of the old catchphrase, the man who had led him into success wasn’t basking in the glory of the greatest trainer shining a light for the region. He played it cool, mocking upset while he readied himself for one last showboat. Whatever came of the league would be the new Champion’s problem. If he took over the League, did that mean he would still reign as the successor’s superior? He tossed his cap and grinned, before firing up the crowd and encouraging their support for the new Champion.

* * *

A handwritten invitation alone would have most likely done the trick, especially since he had gone through such efforts to have them sealed with his own personal wax seal stamp, but he wouldn't give up a chance to enforce his sincerity. Travelling across Galar with thanks to the Corviknight Taxis, he stopped off somewhere in the region he was sure he would be able to get a hold of each and every current and past Gym Leader and recent high ranking Gym Challengers, either to plainly hand over the letter or accompany it with a friendly battle.

He didn't exactly inherit Rose's wealth, he had to have something to come back to of course, but given that putting together such a feat would be no cheap venture, especially after having poured so much into renovating Rose Tower into his own battle facility, he was able to seek help in a certain pair that owed the region a favour thanks to their antics. Being the new Chairman of the League, and being respectable as not only the past Champion but also the master of the newly opened Battle Tower, the two had no qualms with helping him out, much to his gratitude.

The Galarian Star Tournament went off without a hitch, the battles were new and exciting, and as more people tuned into broadcasts to rally for their favourite trainers, popularity soared. Even Leon himself joined in on the action, playing along as everyone’s favourite goofball. It was a lot of work but at the end of the day it wasn't being cooped up as the Unbeatable Champion, so it gave him some leeway.

Though, it's not like he put in all the effort of ensuring he could take over from Rose just so there would be less pressure on himself. As every night of match-ups came to a close, and he received high praise from participants and spectators alike, the narcissist within himself felt gratified.

If the region that blindly followed his dream of having the world’s strongest trainers could so easily follow along with this one event of his, what else could he make them do?


End file.
